Platinum
by The Brothers Mishima
Summary: Good old-fashioned Lee Chaolan goodness. Read and review if you know what's good for you.


AN - Uh.. I don't own anything. So blah on you.  I wrote this slightly randomly, so I apologize for its possible suckiness.  And, uh… I may continue this. Who knows.

*********************************************************************************

            Lee Chaolan stepped gingerly out of the shower and grabbed the plush cotton towel that was slung over a nearby chair.  His lips curled into a smile as he let the fabric caress his skin, wiping away the droplets of water that coursed down his lithe frame.  He strode across the dark linoleum floor to the wide mirrors that swept outward along the walls in the lush bathroom, and took a moment to admire himself in the mirror.

            _Dear Lord, I'm beautiful, he cooed inwardly as he set the towel aside.  He gave a flip of his dripping silver hair at his reflection, then made his way to the silk kimono that hung on the bathroom door.  He wrapped himself in its layers of rich cobalt and delicate depiction of Eastern dragons clutching golden orbs, then turned the heavy knob and let the oak door swing inward on its brass hinges._

            Lee smiled wryly as he emerged into his bedroom, grabbing a pack of choice menthol cigarettes and approaching the four-post bed.  He sat down on the thick mattress, slid a cigarette and lighter from the package, and lit up.  He took a long draw from the paper coffin nail, then cast his dark gaze on the shirtless man that lay asleep beside him.  He exhaled a smoky cloud as his expression turned sour.

            "Hmph.  Why I ever thought you worth my time is beyond me."  He let the cigarette dangle limply in his fingers, then gripped it firmly and snubbed its embers out against the man's cheek.  The young man instantly awoke with a yelp, a hand shooting to his face as he grimaced in pain.

            "Wha… what?"  the man blinked slowly, then smiled as he looked up into Lee's face, forgetting the stinging pain.  "Good morning.  Last night was… wild."

            "Yes, I must say I was fairly good," Lee responded, lighting up another coffin nail.  "You, however…."

            "I'm sorry.  I told you - I don't do this very often, and I- "

            "Save your sob story.  I honestly don't know why I bother to live like this in such secrecy when I have such mediocre entertainment to look forward to."

            "I'm sorry," the man repeated.

            "You should be," replied Lee, miffed.  "In fact, you will be very much so."  He turned quickly and grabbed the man by his throat, rising from his sitting position on the bed and taking the man with him.  The man's eyes were wide in shock, and he pawed at Lee's fingers in a vain attempt to be free.  "Do you have _any idea what I've suffered?" Lee's voice rose, his eyes glittering with a sudden rage.  "I have had so much taken from me.  I refuse to let some busboy who claimed he was in love to give me such a poor performance!  What, are you mocking me? Are you??"  The young man did his best to convey and negation from under Lee's iron grip.  "You liar!  You're just like the others!"  Lee flung the man from him.  "You're disgusting."_

            The man landed a few feet away, then awkwardly got to his feet, "What the hell is wrong with you??  What, did I sleep with the wrong personality last night?"  Lee approached him slowly, to which he backed away.  The Chinese man's face lit with a gentle smile, and the injured man hesitated in a moment's suspicion that what had just passed had been some cruel joke to be laughed at in future instances.  Lee's fingertips gently stroked the man's neck, then dug into the soft flesh and pulled him in, facing him nose-to-nose.

            Lee's smile widened as his dark eyes narrowed, and he spoke in a gentle whisper, "No one will find your body."  In an instant, Lee's hand pivoted sharply in its firm grip.  The sound of bone and spinal cord cracking as one hung briefly on the dead air, and the man slumped into a lifeless pile at Lee's feet.

            Lee smiled again, then retreated to the bed to continue his smoke.


End file.
